friends or more
by Pincessa-Ducky
Summary: no wings, just a normal life, maybe. max moves to her new home and she is slowly starting to get use to it. OOC/Max OOC/Nudge Shes still really talkitive but really upset.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Fanfiction so don't get mad if I do it bad. K? Well me and Ashley put this together so yeah. I have horrible spelling but ill try my best ok**

Max POV

You know when you move to a different place you think it is going to be horrible? Well that is exactly how I feel about moving. I am moving to Phoenix, Arizona because my mom really missed her home town. But I really don't want to move I already miss my old friends and some of them are standing right next to me. Isn't that bad enough? Well we are moving from California.

Ok so I'm done moping around now sorry for that. So Valencia Delores Martinez is my mom is a wonderful vet. My sister Ella Taci (ta-shie) Martinez is 13 and she has a great singing voice. Monique Tiffany Martinez she is 12 a year younger than Ella, she loves fashion but 1 of these days she will probably make my ears bleed, we adopted her we changed her last name because she wanted to, and we call her Nudge. Jeb Brian Martinez he is a scientist but he quit (so he says). Me Maximum Ride Martinez, just call me Max well I have a great voice as people say, and I love to be artistic.

So now I'm about to get the plane because they let me stay behind for an extra week so the others left me at my friend Liz's house for a week to spend time with friends because the move was unexpected (for me because they didn't tell me until we had to pack up and move). My mom and Jeb felt bad that I had become so attached to my friends and boyfriend (Zach). So Zach, Liz, Chels, and Sean came to see me off.

I felt so bad leaving my friends here and my boyfriend. But I wasn't going to cry, was I? Well almost but I wasn't going to cry. Remember Max your suppose to be strong, you haven't cried sense you where 12. Gosh its been that long? Wow. Well its not coming out now.

I gave Liz a hug while she was crying. "It's going to be fine Liz." I said to her my voice cracked a bit. Then Chels and Sean. Chels was about to cry I could tell. I wish I could make her feel better. Last but not least…. You guessed it Zach. I gave him a hug I wanted this to last longer but when you miss a plane it really sucks. I could tell Zach didn't want to let go of me because his strong arms where holding me tightly. Then he finally let go of me and gave me a kiss and a box before I got on the plane. "Don't open it until you get on the plane ok?" He said to me in a soft tone. Then gave me a peck on the lips.

I was walking to the entrance now thinking about how much I'll miss everyone. A tear ran down my cheek, but luckily nobody was looking at me. Ugh why does emotional Max have to come out? So I stopped myself and held it in.

About 30 min later I remembered I had that box that Zach gave me so I decided that I could look at it now, so I pulled it out of my bag. It was shaped like a heart you know those jewelry boxes? Well that's what he gave me it was violet. I opened the little box to find this beautiful necklace; it was a heart with a little rose going across it.

After I admired my new necklace I was so bored so I grabbed my ipod and pressed on my play list the first song on it was love me by Justin Bieber. I think he is ok, but my friends think omfg he's so H-O-T hot lmao they don't even know how he is as a friend and they're calling him hot well let me tell you I don't like like people until I know there personality. That's how it's with Zach; we got to know each other first before we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

His song was great but it was making me feel really down because it's a love song and I just had to leave my boyfriend behind.

Gosh I'm turning mushy.

Now I'm listening to Demi Lovoto she's ok but this is like me kind of but not the made my name thing thought.

_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonalds.  
Baby, that's just me.

Well some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
had my start and where I made my name  
well everything's the same  
in the la-la land machine. Machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Well, baby, that's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
and have to go out and mingle  
BABY, that's not me  
No, no.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
had my start and where I made my name  
well everything's the same  
In the La-la land.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
in the la-la land appeal

some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land...

Machine  
Machine  
Machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight(I'm staying myself tonight)  
La la la la la.

Very funny how songs like this come on. Miley Cyrus came on huh what a bring down. 7 things. Ugh why did she have to make this song so so sad.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
but at times I get so scared  
when I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
_

Now I feel like Crap. This song reminds me of my previous relationship. Zach is the 1 that patched up my heart.

_  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
you're vain, your games, you're insecure  
you love me, you like her  
you make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  


_  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
you make me love you  
_

My ex had a lot of friends that where jerks.

_  
It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology_

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps her  


_The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do

Don't ever let Nudge put music on your ipod I'm not saying these songs are bad its just there not me. Nudge made the play list because she uses it sometimes.

I really loved him but he cheated on me. So Zach I really love him now but I'm moving and from what I head that long distance relationships don't last long. So what I didn't tell you was I slipped a note into his pocket.

_I really love you, you have you know that ok? You are my first love so ill never forget you ok. Do me 1 favor , never forget me ok?_

_Love Max_

I felt really bad doing that to my first love but I had to. We can't keep doing this because we will really never have time for each other so I had to break it off.

It's been a few hours now. I was bored out of my mind. When are we going to get off this plane? "We are getting ready to land now can you please put your seatbelts on?" HA. That answered my question.

So I put my seatbelt on. I was so exited to get off this plane. I couldn't fall asleep on that freaking plane.

I was off the plane yes, yes. I'm not stuffed in that plane anymore. Now I have to go get my bags (only like 2 bags because my mom and dad brung most of my stuff).

I went to get my bags. That was easy. I found my bags within 10 sec.

I went to find my mom which she was waiting for me by the entrance of the building. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was happy to see me because I usually see her every day. But I was gone for a week – well they where gone for a week– and I always see my sisters every day to well not when they spent the night at a friend's house. But it was nice to see my mom again. I went without her cookies for a week.

We went to her new car. I mean her new car it was awesome, she had a dvd player in it, it was awesome. No matter how rich this family is I don't think that ill be very happy, well that's what I think. Oh well yeah we where just sitting there in the quiet but luckily for me I had my ipod with me so I played it. Rude boy was on **(don't worry I'm not going to waste your time by putting a whole bunch of lyrics again so yeah.) **Its an ok song. I wish that I had green day on here but I've never got to put my music on. That reminds me when I get a hold of the computer I need to put some green day songs on my ipod when I get to my new house.

When we got to the house I was whipped out. So I waited for my mom to show me where my room was. Ugh I hope Ella and Nudge didn't decorate it, because knowing them they would probably paint my room pink. I finally got to my room "I hope you like it because I know dark purple is your favorite color so that's the color I painted it for you" my mom said with happiness in her voice but I knew there was a tiny bit of sadness because she knew I was still mad at her for making the family move. "its wonderful mom, don't worry as long as you didn't have Ella and Nudge do it. You know them they probably would've painted it pink for all I know." I said to her with just a tiny bit of excitement.

My mom made my room so me. All of my stuff that I was allowed to bring was here already set up and everything. My blanket was purple on my fixed bed my dresser was black. I had a flat screen T.V. gosh when are they going to get it? They can't always give me stuff to say there sorry because I cant be bought. I got the 2nd biggest room in this whole house. Ha you can tell they are really trying to make me feel better aren't they? Yes, yes they are.

When I was finished exploring my room to make a bit adjustments. I went out to the balcony for some air. Hmm I wonder who has that balcony? Well I guess ill find out because the door just opened. Some guy about my age came out longish dark brown hair almost black, and he was had all black on. Well I guess that's my neighbor. Our houses aren't that far apart like 10 feet maybe a little bit less.

I must have sat there for along time because the sun was starting to come up. I fell asleep. I guess that's what I get for coming out here to just sit for like 10 minutes. But I was so tired. Well I better get inside. Whoa its 6! I never wake up this early I wake up at 7:30 on a school day but on weekends or when I just don't have school I wake up at 11:00 usually. Well I didn't eat much yesterday and now its all coming at me because I'm so freaking hungry.

I went downstairs and I saw Ella. I was going to try and scare her but it was a total fail, I tripped. She was eating cereal wow how can she get up this early every morning. "Good morning sleepy head." Whoa she was standing above me. She helped me up "Wow that was nice Max.!" Ella said to me sarcastically. "I know" is that all I can say oh well. I grabbed a bowl and I poured some milk and cereal into it I ate that thing like there was no tomorrow. "Wow you must be hungry you at that bowl in less than a minute!!"

Next thing you know Ella starts to talk kina like nudge. "OMG I saw the cutest guy at the store the other day!" Ella said really exited. "Really?" I said in a bored tone. Wow I don't want to hear her talk about guys right now. "Yeah I was looking at clothes and then from the corner of my eye I saw his black hair and I was like OMG." Ella said. "Wow… Wait was it kind of longish?" I said back "Yeah and also he was wearing all black he looked so H-O-T hot." Then I started to think was it our next door neighbor who she was talking about?

I was still kind of tired so I went back to my room and I lay in bed and closed my eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for reading the last chapter. Sorry I just had to put the lyrics there. But yeah. Me and Ashley are doing the best we can ok? And sorry it's so short but ill try make the next 1 longer ok? **

**Yes I know max is a little different but yeah I sorta done a little mix up. But also Ashley did part of it so yeah. Hope you like this. Please review. Ashley was the 1 to make her trip. So please don't get mad at us for that ok? **

Fangs POV (Nick)

I heard someone outside. But it could be the neighbors, Im pretty sure of it. But who could be outside? I don't recall anyone that had the balcony next to mine. I should just check just to be sure. I always have to be careful its just how I am, I don't know why.

I start to walk outside and my phone rings so I look at it, oh it's just a text ill look at it later. So I walk outside to see who is outside. I open the door and look to see a girl about my age her eyes half closed about to fall asleep.

Gosh she is beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair, and her pink lips…. wait Fang you can't think like this. You haven't even met her.

So I went inside to find that Iggy (James) in my doorway. "Hey" Iggy said. I shrugged "Hey". There was silence not awkward because when you know me you should get used to it I don't talk much. So Iggy breaks the silence between us "so have you met Max yet? Because I herd she was coming today. I know that she is coming here today I just don't know when she is going to get here. I know she has the balcony next to yours. So do you know if she is here yet?" Iggy said to me with a lot of curiosity.

"Yeah." I said to him kind of bored. "What does she look like?" Iggy sounded exited but ill let that slide. "Check for yourself." I said to him. I pointed to my balcony. I walked over to it and pointed in Max's direction. "Whoa she's even hotter than I thought she would be" Iggy said to me. He's such a sexist pig sometimes. But I guess that I'm sort of 1 to because of what I thought when I first seen her, well I'm not the 1 that would admit out load that someone that I never met was hot.

I shrugged. Iggy is going to talk about her for a little bit. So I go sit on my bed and turn on my music but not to loud because I don't want to wake up the others. Its probably only me and Iggy up right now because we stay up later than everyone, we stay up to a least 12 but I know that's not that late but we need our sleep don't we? Finally Iggy comes in about 3 min later which seemed like forever. "Dude we got to meet her tomorrow" is what he said to me. "Ok but you promise not to make a fool of yourself?" I said to him because he is my best friend and he is the only 1 that I talk to the most but I don't always talk. "Yeah I guess, but how will I make a fool of myself? Its not like ill make a stink bomb and put it in her room." Iggy he always thinks of himself as Mr. popular –well he is but I'm more popular and I barely talk what's with that anyway– he has to be with a lot of girls and all types of stuff. "You always do Ig. But you better not make a stink bomb again or ill kill you, you know what happened last time." I said to Iggy in a parent-like tone.

The last time Iggy made a stink bomb was for me so he put it in my room. It stank forever and I'm just glad that stench is out. It was bad for about 3 months; I slept in the living room for that long. I had to wash my clothes 5 times before I could wear them. "Look dude I said I'm sorry but it was waiting to happen and you know that, so now you know you should never mess with me." Iggy said he was happy about it. "Whatever" I said annoyed. He wasn't the 1 that had to sleep in the living room, and he didn't have to wash their clothes at least 5 times before they could wear them.

"Max is hot and I really want to know her before I ask her out I don't want that kind of relationship again." He said sad. He really thinks she will like him. When Iggy just asked a girl to go out with him and she went out with him for a month but he thought it was going to last for along time but it didn't last as long as he wanted to. She got caught by him at a party making out with some guy. He was heart broken but he would only tell me about it because we are always there for each other. Well I'm there for him; I don't tell him what's going on with my life because I don't like to show emotions.

I was still thinking of that Max girl why do I like her I haven't even met her yet. Fang get a hold of yourself. Wait what am I doing? I'm fighting with myself that's not like me. What the hell is wrong with me? Why is this "Fang, FANG?" Iggy was still here? "Huh, what?" I said. "Dude you weren't listening to a word I said did you?" Iggy said sounding sad. "Sorry." I wish he would get it that I half close my eyes when I'm thinking hard.

"Well I guess youll have to find out yourself then, later." Iggy said walking out the door.

Ok well that went well. I would go chase him but its not worth it he's always armed with just a little bomb or something. So I sat in my room listening to music the rest of the night.

**I had green hands today lol. I put paint on them during woodshop. I got 2 handprints on my jeans now lol, it's washable. It was funny when I put the handprint there because this guy going to woodshop 7****th**** period was looking at me funny because I had my hand on my leg standing in place. 1 thing I learned today is that you should wear a apron while making a pie, now I got flower al over my (Black) shirt. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really really sorry. My spring break was hectic. **

Max POV

I woke up at 10 right after I went back to sleep. I got in the shower, picked out my outfit for the day. A purple shirt with paint splattered on it, Osiris shoes hot pink, green, blue, and yellow, and jeans. **(Sorry I'm not very good at describing stuff) **This is going to be a great day (sarcastically). "Max? You're going to meet the neighbors today, your going with Ella and Nudge ok?" mom (Valencia) told me. I don't want to meet the neighbors. For all I know they could be stuck up and snotty. Well maybe not but I know I don't want to meet them.

"Fine" I said to her a little bit coldly. I wish I could just stay in my bed and not see the neighbors. My mom knows I didn't want to move here so why does she want me to see the neighbors when I didn't even want to see this place. I mean I didn't want to see myself living here.

Well I guess ill have to meet them anyway or my mom will be mad at me for it. Ill get over it. So I do get over it after a bit. But what are the neighbors really going to be like? Well ill just have to find out. I sigh out of frustration. I really wish I could be in California right now. It would be better to be there.

"Max the neighbors are really nice. I hope you like them. We only didn't meet one person. He's always in his room or gone when we visit." Ella tells me about they're visits to there house but she never met that guy I guess. "Well he probably doesn't want to meet you two." I teased them. Whoa why hasn't nudge talked yet? "Nudge?" I say concerned. "What?" She snaps at me. "What's wrong?" What's up with her she is normally the one to talk my ear off not Ella. "She's just mad because Gerick isn't showing any signs that he likes her the same way she does." Ella said it like she didn't care. "Look you can say that but its not true ok Ella, so just leave me alone. Angel is more of a sister than you, your always acting like your better than me!" Nudge yelled at Ella with hatred filled in her voice. She had tears in her eyes holding them back.

"You guys stop it lets just get this over with so I can come back home and sit in my room." I yelled. Nudge and Ella have been fighting lately I guess its just to much for them to move. As we approached the light green house I thought what a weird color to have a house to be painted with.

A sweet little girl named Ariel answered the door. "Hi Nudge!" she said "Hi Ariel." She said back with a fake happy voice. "So this must be Maximum your other sister." She said "Yeah" Ella said. As I just stood there thinking when is this going to be over with. Ariel invited us in. Wow this is a pretty cool house I thought to myself as I went to go sit on the couch.

When I sat on the couch in there house I thought to myself oh boy they better not be stuck up brats. Then three kids started to come down the stairs. "These are my brothers James, Gerick, and Nicholas sorry but my parents aren't home now so you'll have to meet them later." She said. I looked at them for I guess a pretty long time and then I finally said hi. Then Nudge started to talk to Gerick and Ariel and Ella just listen to there conversation. Then I get Ariel to show me around so I can just get all this over with because I'm not blending in with this fun fest.

Ariel is sooo cute. She is much more mature then you would think of and she's 7 years old. Sometimes I wish that there were more people in the world like her. Then after a while of just sitting and talking, Ariel took me to look around the house. Cute little Ariel took me to a room, I instantly knew it was Nicholas because the door was black. From now on I'm calling Ariel Angel because she looks like one. :)

He has much more black then I ever thought he would. Angel pulled me inside, because she was holding my hand. The next thing Angels little hand was not in mine anymore. I seen Nicholas on his bed with earbuds in eyes closed and nodding his head to the music. So I turn around and head for the door. But guess what. I tried to open the door and it was locked or something. I started to bang on the door calling for Angel but I didn't know this room was sound proof. "That's not going to work" Nicholas said to me with a smirk on his face.

"And why not?"

"Because this room is sound proof," Nicholas said "and why are you in my room anyways?"

"Well because little innocent looking Ariel took me in here and locked the door on me."

"Ah"

"Okay. Nicholas so how am I going to get out of this room? Nicholas right?" I asked. Nicholas looked sort of mad but then he looked blocked off. I swear I seen him have a mad look on his face.

"Call me Fang." Nicholas said, well Fang said.

"ok" I said lamely.

"It's ok, it's not like I'm going to kill you." He said sounding bored.

"I should really go. So how do I get out of here?" I said.

"Balcony." Great now we're on one word sentences.

"Thanks." So I headed for the balcony. But then I stopped. Don't ask me why because I don't know why. I just did it. So I walked over to Fangs bed and sat down. I came up with a lame excuse.

"I don't want to leave ditch Ella and Nudge." I told him. He just smirked at me.

**Ok thank you for reading. Sorry it took a week. But on my spring break I had to go to a youth conference. I learned you can play rock paper scissors with my feet. Weird ennet? Well Ashley couldn't do the storie because I do the editing and she didn't have the hard drive. Sorry for the OOC. I've been so busy lately. So don't be mad. Don't through stiff Redvines on the ground. It'll just break. I'm so sorry. This weekend I was hanging out with my brother and his friends. Review please. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok im trying to catch up here. **

Fangs POV

"I don't want to leave ditch Ella and Nudge." She told me. I was shocked that she would stay.

"Ok" I said trying to not to let any emotion out, because I was happy that she was going to sit in the room with me.

"So?" She said

"So" I sound so weird because I really don't talk to people normally.  
Well Iggy because he is my best friend.

"Why are you always so quiet?" Max asked.

"Because I want to be" I told her.

"I mean live a little dude." I just looked at her. She just tells me that and she doesn't really know me. So I just shrugged.

"Come on. I mean really? We both know your not emo. But you really just need to show people that." Normally people would call me emo but she just said she knew I want. What? She doesn't sound like everyone else.

"Ok" was all I could say. I was pretty much speechless. Well we know I don't talk much but at least I could say ok because that was all I could get out.

"Well, how did you get the name Fang?" She asked.

"I bit a kid when I was 6" If it where somebody else I probably wouldn't tell them. Why do I trust her though? I just met her. I really need to get that I cant trust no body. I barely trust Iggy. Nobody knows my biggest secret. That's why I'm so quiet. But I was so paranoid when I was 6. I ran away from home because my dad. Lets just leave it at that or I might just start getting all fidgety, well still am but not as much.

"Why?"

"He through a ball at my head and I freaked" Ok I know I lied a little bit but she wont know.

"Ok then, What about Iggy?"

"He can make a fire really fast and make bombs" **(**AN** I think Iggy stands for Firey one. Well correct me if I'm wrong) **I said

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah"

"Why don't any of you guys look alike in this family? Except for Gerick and Angel, oops. That's my new name for her. Is that alright if I call her that?" She asked. I thought it was the perfect name for her. She really did look like one. Her curly hair, blue eyes, and a sweet voice.

"Sure why not?"

"Ok what about my first question?" Oh I forgot to answer that one.

"Because we got adopted. At first we where just suppose to being a foster home but she didn't want to lose us because she got way too attached to us. So now we're all adopted by Anne." **(Sorry Anne is there adoptive mom. If I didn't mention that at all yet. Well except for now) **Whoa I think that's the longest I talked to someone other than Iggy.

"You can stop making out now." Me and max jumped because we wasn't expecting him to walk in on us. Iggy?

I just glared at him. So did Max.

"Whoa don't need to get all but hurt" He said. I know he likes Max. But would he really say that? Well I guess its because I'm in a room with her _alone._ I think he is jealous because I remember what he said last night about her when we found her sleeping on her balcony last night. He wants her and I know it.

So I look at Max and smirk. She smirks right back at me. Can you even guess what she says?

"Fangy can you get him to leave so we can makeout again" She said whining to me. Just what I was about to tell him to get out so we can do just that.

His eyes widened when she said that. She scoots closer to me and I put my arm around her. Then we burst out laughing. It was funny because Iggy didn't see that coming. Iggy was so confused now. He didn't know what we where laughing about, then it hit him.

"Dude I thought you where serious" He said to Max. He smiles a bit but you can tell her was sort of embarrassed because he blushed but you can barely tell though.

**I'm really trying to catch up because ya know I've been busy. O my gosh my sister moved back in with us. Leon my nef is sooo cute. Downside is he through up on me :(. I went to see how to train your dragon yesterday with Brian Terrence and Levi (Brians friends) yesterday let me tell you I loved it. Brian (My brother) was waiting for me to go sit first I was waiting for him to sit to. So we went and tried going to the aisle (that's how you spell it right?) at the same time. Everyone just laughed well all 4 of us anyway. So you should go see that movie :). Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I'm really sad today :(. So if I do anything wrong let me know ok. **

**Max's POV**

"Dude I thought you where serious" James told me. So I just laughed a little more. I can't believe that he would think that I would kiss Fang when I just met him. Although he is cute, no Max you just met him. That's when I noticed his arm was still around me.

He noticed it to because he pulled his arm back and I scooted over. Then he came over and sat on the bed with us. I never noticed James had blue eyes. Hmp oh well, its not like I'm suppose to know what everybody's looks are. I really love his hair. Gosh I just noticed that I love guys with long hair. ** (Not like max but like one of my best friends) **Whoa get a hold of yourself. Ok ok ok. You can't get to close to these guys they'll just break your heart like all the other guys except for Zach I'm the one that probably broke his. Ugh now I really feel bad not all butterflyish like I was just feeling.

"So Nudge and Ella talk about you a lot" James said. I wasn't surprised because they probably told them how I like chocolate chip cookies and how ill freak out if you take them away.

"Oh really?" I asked James.

"Yeah they really love you. They where missing you for that week sense they seen you like everyday of there lives. I know I can last long without Fang, because he hardly every talks. Sometimes I don't even see him everyday." Whoa he talks way more than Fang does. Fang was smirking, but I don't know why. I know they would be good friends to e me but then again that's what I thought about Doug when I first met him.

_He and I became good friends, and then one day he asked me out. I really liked him but to bad he didn't like me back the same way. The week after the date I was suppose to meet him after school so I waited and waited. But still no Doug. So w went looking for him inside the school, then I seen him sucking face with the bitch of the school. I'm guessing she slept with all the guys she dated previously. But this girl was 2 years older than the both of us. How could she? That whore got a hold of my boyfriend. My boyfriend! So I screeched._

"_You bastard!" I screamed at Doug. _

"_I can explain" He told me _

"_Explain what exactly? Huh? That you just somehow ended up playing tonsil hockey with that whore of the school? That you just wanted to get into my pants? That you wanted more but couldn't get it? So you just wanted it to be easy and go to that?" I was so mad. He knew it to. He knows how I get when I get mad. So he trys to come close to me and touch my face to calm me down._

_I slap his hand away hard. He just winced at the pain, he's used of it because he was is on the football team. _

"_Baby I'm so sorry." He told me in a soothing voice._

"_Don't you baby me you jerk!" I was still screaming at him. _

"_You can go cry to your mommy Maxy." Becky (The whore) told me. So I walked up to her and punched her hard in the nose. You should have seen her face when I put my fist up to punch her. I would have laughed if I wasn't feeling so sad about Doug. _

"_And now you." I told him in an evil voice. He went wide eyed and started to back up slowly._

"_Now baby it doesn't have to go down like this" Doug said. He knows how hard I can hit. He had seen me tackle that quarter back to. He wanted me to bee on the football team but football just isn't my sport._

"_What do you want me to do? Huh? You want me to forgive you and give you a second chance?" my voice was getting louder and louder every time I spoke._

"_Yes I do. I promise that this will never happen again." He told me._

"_Well let me see hmmm" I told him "NO!!" I done a roundhouse kick right on his stomach. It knocked the wind right out of him. _

_That night I went to bed thinking about my day and started to cry. I cried softly because I didn't want to wake anybody. I cried myself to sleep. _

I really want to be good friends with them. But I don't want heartbreak again it's to painful. I would never admit that out loud. I hate having feelings for somebody. It makes me feel all weak. As everybody knows I hate feeling weak. So that's just me.

"Yeah That's just what they said about you. Oh and you're the best sister in the world." James said.

"James stop kidding around with me." Whoa he just glared at me.

"Call him Iggy" Fang whispered to me.

"I mean Iggy" Then he just smiled at me. These guys really get to me. There smiles are breathtaking. They have really white teeth. Well fang barely smiles but his Smirk is still really breathtaking.

"Sorry, our little sister Ariel told you our real names. Its just I don't like being called James" He told me.

"So when you starting school?" Hew asked me.

"Um I think Monday." I told him.

"Well I could show you to your classes"

"That would be great, I'm glad I know a few people that go there now or I'd be lonely."

I said with a little chuckle.

"I don't think that you'll be lonely because I bet that all the guys _will_ drool on you." He told me. I really hope not. I'm not very good at being social. Hmmm but how come its so easy to talk to them? I mean I just met them like I little while ago and it seems like we've known each other forever. We're talking like we are best friends. It went on like that for about an hour or two then my mom calls and says that she has to go get something from cali she said that we can spend the night there. So I just said ok because I was getting along with the guys. So the night went on.

Me Iggy and Fang just watched Scary movies. They where sitting on both sides of me. I don't know why but I dosed off. I know how can you fall asleep during a scary movie right? Well I somehow did.

**I hope you liked it. Isn't it funny watching people try and use chopsticks when they don't know how? Well I was looking through my phone today and I have a video of Levi trying to use them. I was starting to cheer up finally. Hmp I wonder how he can cheer me up. It was so funny. Now I'm happy. Just don't tell Levi he cheered me up. He'll just smile. Then say "see you do like me" That dummy doesn't get that I don't like him. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :) Well you know I mentioned this guy named Levi right? Well he is my brothers best friend. He thinks I like him its stupid. It was funny when I scared him playing ninja tag. I was wearing black from head to toe. I was in the shadows in the wet grass. He was looking right at me so I got up and started running, turns out he didn't see me until I got up and booked it. I better shut it. I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear it. **

**monkiej17 I love you (As a friend) For reviewing Thanks :). I really appreciate it. Ashley will love you to I know it. Because of your pen name. She loves monkeys. **

**Fangs POV**

Max, Iggy, and I watched scary movies. I was surprised Max fell asleep. Normally a girl would snuggle up against somebody but no not Max. She just watched the TV, just jumped occasionally but not much. I was sitting on her right side and Iggy on her left. Iggy turned off the TV when Max was passed out on my shoulder. Wait! She was on my shoulder? I never noticed.

I tried to move but then she started to stir so I didn't move. I didn't want to wake her. She would probably get really mad if I did I know because her sisters told Iggy and Iggy told me about how she could tackle the quarterback. But Iggy noticed that Nudge became angry when she told him that. He thought she was mad at him but she almost told him but Ella cut in and put her hand over her mouth and whispered something in her ear. Iggy tells me everything. I mean everything.

"Dude that's not even cool" Iggy whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because she ends up on your shoulder" He told me.

"Well not my prob" He really needs to learn that everything cant happen to him.

"Never mind" Iggy said "But she looks hot in anything she wears, she can make mud look good, seriously."

"Ok" Was all I could say.

"Well I'm going to bed ok" Iggy said and then yawned

"Night"

"Night"

* * *

Damn, why did we leave the curtains open? It's Fucking bright. Looks like I've woken Max.

"Morning." She told ma and smiled.

"Morning."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She told me with an apologetic smile on her face. I love her smile it's so beautiful. It brightens my day.

"It's ok" I was wishing this could happen again. I really hope so.

"Yo guys breakfast is ready." Iggy called from the kitchen.

"He cooks?" Max asked.

"Yeah" Real smooth Fang smooth.

"Awesome, im starved." She said getting up.

"Me to" I said

We headed for the kitchen to eat whatever Iggy cooked. When mom and dad where gone he would be the cook. But it was mine and Ariel's job to watch Iggy and Gerick, make sure they don't make a bomb that would destroy our house. What was Max's nick name for Ariel, oh yeah Angel.

Mmmmm. I smell bacon, eggs, and rice. Yum. I wasn't the only one that smelled it, Max did to. She practically pushed me out of her way to get to the kitchen.

"Desayuno!" Max was hopping for joy. What does that mean anyway?

"Huevo, arroz, oops Sorry and Bacon." Max said oh now I get it she was saying all the stuff she smelled in in um? What language was she speaking?

"Sorry Spanish was my first language; I lived in Mexico for the first 6 years of my life." She told me.

"Awesome" I was shocked she never mentioned that she could speak another language.

"Yeah I can speak French but not that well. Spanish im sort of well at but im starting to forget it slowly" She said with I sad face at the end.

"Oh" Was all I could say. What could I say?

"Yeah" She frowned. But then perked up when she seen the food on her plate and started to dig in, no I'm not kidding really she started to dig in.

I did the same. She had a lot on her plate. So did I. We had about the same amount of food. Normally a girl would just have a few bites and call it quits. I don't like girls like that. They are complaining about their weight when there not even that heavy. She had this look on her face.

"Caliente!" She said fanning her mouth .I'm guessing that means Hot. Well she was the first to grab the food so I'm guessing she grabbed all the foods that where just cooked.

**Max's POV**

"Caliente!" I said while fanning my mouth. The food was just cooked and I just spoke Spanish in front of people that probably don't know Spanish.

"I meant Hot." I told everyone when my tongue finally didn't sting anymore.

I started to eat again. I was just inhaling my food. I was starving. It was really good food at that to. Me Fang and Iggy where the first ones done eating. I'm stuffed now. So I just drank the rest of my orange juice. **(AN: I eat rice during breakfast its ok. But I don't know if other people do but please don't say rice isn't for breackfast because it is for me) **I cant wait to see what Iggy cooks next. I like people that cook because it means more food. But I can't cook worth crap.

"Thanks Iggy. I really liked the food." I went over and gave him a hug. He blushed. Aw.

"Your welcome." He said still blushing with a smile on his face.

I really don't hug much but I couldn't help it. He didn't seem to get thanks the whole time I was there. So I think he needed a hug. So I had to do it. It just felt right to hug him.

* * *

The day went by so slow. Well because I went home and decided to stay home because I still needed to get used to my house. I don't want to get used to the neighbors house and not mine. That would be just weird if I got way to used to there house

**I Hope you liked it I'm way tired. Yes I cant wait until this weekend its gonna be a blast. I'm bringing Ashley with me. Yay. Then when I get back home, I might hang out with chrisadore (Chris) and Ashley and maybe some other people we only know of us hanging out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry! I'm gonna be leaving soon so I'll try and get as many chapters in today. Hope you like them because I've been so outta it lately. Been going through some things but I'll try my best.**

**Oh and yes Iggy does need a hug :)**

**Fangs POV**

Ugh it's Monday. Damn. At least I'm doing pretty well in all my classes. Ok I'm doing great in all of my classes I just don't like school. Damn I forgot I had a girlfriend. Lissa. Total bitch. I don't know why I even go out with her anymore. She walks around the school like she owns it. Well I'm the most popular guy in the school and she's the most popular girl. I only went out with her because she was really sweet at first but ever sense she started going out with me she became popular and she turned into a bitch. I think I'm going to break it off, because she goes around flirting with any guy, its stupid.

That reminds me, why does everybody say to me that I need to get Iggy a girlfriend, he's doing fine on his own. He just had his heart broken too many times, he falls hard. I'm not even going to count how many times it's happened. Iggy has been single for a long time now, but he got his heart broken, so he wanted to find that one girl. Its not like he cries over them, he doesn't even let me see him cry. He needs a girl he can fully trust, like she's his best friend but more.

I guess its time it get out of bed now. I pull off my covers, which are black. I grab some clothes and a towel. I take a shower. It doesn't take long for me to get ready.

Now I got to see if Iggy's awake. Then leave for school.

"Yo Ig you awake" I say as knocking on his door.

"No, now go away!"

"Come on Ig we have to get to school."

"Ugh!"

"Fine then be late for school" I said to him very calm like always

"Fine I'm up I'm up, jeez" I hear him walking around his room.

Now breakfast, finally.

"Hey Anne."

"Morning Fang" She said in her usual happy voice.

"Mornin"

Bacon, nice, eggs, ok, pancakes, awesome. Breakfast is so good this morning. Anne woke up early enough to feed us, normally she would wake up cook and we where heading out the door when she got done, so we would have to eat it on the way to school.

I inhaled my food like a normal teenage boy.

Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy come down to eat breakfast when I get done eating. They all say their mornings to Anne and me. Then me and Ig head out the door.

We just walk to school since its not that far away.

"Yo Max!" Iggy yells, maybe it wasn't the best idea to walk right next to him. That was really loud.

Max is insight for me now. She waves us to come and see her. I know we haven't known her for awhile but I can already read her like a book. She's happy to see us I know that for sure, but there is something else in her eyes, I just can't read it.

We finally get close enough to Max to not yell.

"Hey Fang, hey Iggy" She says really happy, "I'm so glad to see you guys I thought I was gonna be a loner walking to school" Then she goes up to Iggy and hugs him. Wow I never thought she would be that open to anything like that right away. Iggy just has this big ol cheesy smile on his face now. She comes up to me and hugs me to. I gave her a one arm hug though. Felt really nice coming from a person that doesn't go around flirting constantly.

"I think we better get to school" Iggy says.

"Yeah" Max agrees.

"Ok"

So we get to school and it basically a normal day. But I gotta look for Lissa. There she is right next to Grady, football player, figures. She's flirting with him, ugh. So I start towards her because I can't take anymore of her BS.

"Hey Fang." Lissa says in an innocent voice, huh yeah right.

"Can I talk to you?" I look at her.

"Sure"

I look at Grady "Alone."

He just looks at me like I'm crazy but leaves me and her alone.

"Ok so I've been thinking" I say slowly "That we need to break up"

Her face turns red and she starts to cry like somebody has just hit her in the face but she hasn't had a finger lain on her, yet. Then everybody starts to look at me and her. Looking between us and gets that I done something wrong, the only thing I done wrong was go out with her. That's it.

"Why are you doing this?" She shrieks.

"Look I'm not the one going around flirting with every guy in sight." I state. Gosh she throughs a fit like a five year old wanting something.

"So your saying that I'm the one making the mistakes am I right?" still the same tone.

"Yes you are I done a lot for you and you've been flirting with every guy you can get a hold of"

"Ugh! Fine!" She finally gets to yelling. She stomps off to Grady for comfort. Watch she's just going to do the same with poor Grady, he's a really nice guy and she's going to break his poor heart, watch.

I turn around and I see Max and Iggy. So I guess they seen the whole thing. I walk up to them and the best thing I say is "Sooo" smooth Fang real smooth.

"Wow" First thing Max says.

"He's been meaning to break up with that, for along time" Iggy say with a chuckle.

"And you finally break up with her?"

"I guess sooo" I say slowly.

This is awkward telling a girl I just met about Lissa.

"She always goes around flirting with other guys and I hate it so much."

"Sounds like some of the girls at my old school." I hear a hint of hurt in her voice as she says old school. It must be hard to move when you're so used to a place and all of a sudden have to move.

"Well I'm gonna go to class" Iggy says to me and Max.

"Alright" Is all I say to Iggy.

"See you to at lunch." He says then walks off then waves.

"Well you need any help finding your first class?" I ask Max.

"No I'm fine, I can find everything myself, and plus I need to go to the office still."

"Mhmm well I'll see ya later"

"Later"

Lunch Time

Well I know lunch isn't going to be that great but I'm starving, maybe get something from the vending machine. Well lunch might be good but oh well.

School ugh why does it have to be so crowded here? Oh well at least I get to go to school, I would be on the streets if it wasn't for Anne.

I walk through the crowded halls trying to see Max or Iggy. I see Iggy finally.

"Hey Fang" Iggy says.

"Hey Ig" Just my normal greeting towards Iggy.

"Have you seen Max?" I ask

"Umm well last I seen her was after 1st period, she was threatening Peter" He just laughs at the thought. So I just grin.

"Oh well at least she found her 1st class because she went to the office after seeing me."

"I thought you were going to show her around."

"Nope, she said it was fine and that she needed to go to the office."

"There's Max." Iggy says pointing at Max by the doors to the lunch room.

"Yo Max!" Iggy yells to her. So she turns around and smiles at us. We walk to her and she just seems happy to see people she knows.

"Hey guys, ugh I already have homework, seems teachers work fast around here." She says seeming like she hates it here. Well she didn't but I can tell because she has it all over those pretty eyes of hers.

"Yeah well the teachers here are ether to hard on us or they are to easy so you must have the hard teachers, I have most of the easy" Iggy smiles at the last part of what he says.

"Well it seems like I do have most of the hard teachers" She says unhappy.

"Well I have 3 easy teachers and 4 hard so seems like you got it hard and you got it easy Mr. Smiley today." I point at Iggy because he's just so happy today it seems. So he's smiling at the fact that I called him Mr. Smiley now.

Max just stands there noticing that he is smiling and that he has smiled a lot lately.

"Mr. Quiet is talking more then usual." Iggy says like he caught me at something. But you could tell that he likes her, even though he admitted it to me.

"You guys are weird" Max says to point out the obvious.

"Why thank you" Iggy says.

"Good for you guys because I'm weird my self" Then she smiles at us.

"Good now you can be apart of our weird group we got" Iggy says pointing to a table with our friends sitting around it.

Oh great there's Lisa what the hell does she want?

"Great just great, Fang why is queen of the sluts doing at our table?" Iggy asks

"No clue" Is all I say.

"Hey guys why don't we just go sit at a different table?" Max asks

"Because normally all the tables are taken." Iggy says in confusion because today nobody is here, everybody is outside or something.

"Good come on guys lets go sit somewhere else." She says as walking to a table we don't normally sit at, actually we never sat there before. She's walking to the opposite side of the room from where Lisa is at with all of our friends flirting with them and they're stupid enough to flirt back.

"So are we gonna get lunch or are we gonna starve for the rest of the day?" Max asks.

"I don't know it depends on what's for lunch. We usually get chips and stuff from the vending machine because sometimes the food isn't edible." Iggy says what I was about to say.

"Sometimes?" I ask Iggy because its most of the time it isn't.

**Well I'm gonna do as much as I can today so I can catch up. I'm so so sorry to leave ya hanging. But I hope you like the next chapter :)**

**R&R Please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here ya guys go :)**

**Max POV**

"Sometimes?" Fang asks. Then I hear a girl talk behind me.

"Nicky why don't you come and sit with us?" I realize its that Lisa girl that Fang just broke up with.

"Because I don't wanna sit with a slut." Is what he says.

"You shouldn't say that because you're sitting with one right now!" Oh no she did not just say that! I stand up about to pounce one that little prissy slut.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I yell at her.

"I just said you're the slut you boyfriend stealer!" Lisa said.

"Come stand right here and say that to my face and look me in the eyes!" I pointed to the floor infront of me. She walks over to me and stands where I pointed to.

"I said 'You're a slut and a boyfriend stealer' do you hear me now or do you need a hearing aid?" She pushed me and I punched her square in the nose. Treats her right! She should touch me like that or even talk to me like that.

"Ugh you bitch!" She yells on the floor. Tears are ready to come out in her eyes. Well there goes not being suspended on the first day of school.

"Your gonna pay!" She yells at me. I just laugh at her because I'm not going to. She started it.

"Come on guys let go before she gets all of her cheer leaders on me" I laugh.

"You know that your gonna got in huge trouble for doing that right?" Iggy is the first to talk, figures.

"Oh I know" I answer.

"The principle favors Lisa, so you'll be lucky if you don't get suspended" Great just my luck

"Oh well, if I do I'm just gonna be at the house all the time."

"Well come one now" I tell them. They follow. *smiles*

We get into the hallway and we walk out to the football field.

"So guys?" I ask

"What?" The say together. The both laugh. Well Fang chuckles a bit but not much. Iggy is the one that laughs.

"What do you think of me?" I ask.

"Well I think your different, your not like other girls." Iggy is the first to answer.

"Dude I swear you read my mind, I was about to say that." Fang says.

"I get that all the time." I smile. I like being different. It means that I can be myself unlike a lot of people.

"Well I think you guys are straight off friends. Not like other people here, am I right?"

"Yeah you're right I mean we get through here because we got each other. We don't trust much people here." Iggy as usual the first to answer.

"I guess we should get back to school" I don't wanna go back. I'm defiantly gonna have to go see the principle. Great just great.

"Ugh I hate it here!"

"Yo chill out." Iggy is trying to calm me down but its not working.

"You don't get it. I never wanted to be here in this place." I say with anger flowing through me. Hopefully I don't hurt anybody.

"We understand. Its ok you got us, we promise we _will_ be here for you." Iggy says softly, trying to get me to calm down still.

"Thanks" I smile a little because nobody has ever really cared that much for me, except for my mom of course. But I'm still pissed off.

"Just think your weird friends are gonna skip school tomorrow and bring the weird one with us. If she likes it or not." Iggy smiles real big. "We are gonna take her for breakfast and go to the mall, lunch and then ice cream" How can I now smile to that?

"How do you do that? I mean nobody has ever made me happy that easily."

"I guess its just a talent" Iggy says with the smile on his face still.

"Now come on lets get back to school" Iggy says.

"Ugh Iggy you're a buzz kill, I was happy for a moment." So we walk back to school with me angry.

I get to my class and get called to the office.

I get to the office and get told to wait. It doesn't help when I can hear Lisas voice in the principles office.

"She just came up to me and punched me for no reason. She's an animal, you cant let her stay at this school." She says in an innocent voice, please. She fuckin pushed me.

Every thing was faint but I can hear them.

"You may go now" Mrs. Carter said to Lisa

Lisa comes out and she glares at me so I glare back.

"Ms. Martinez will you come in here please" Mrs. Carter says.

So I get up and go into the office.

"Will you care to explain?"

"Yes." I snap at her

"Why did you punch Lisa, she didn't do anything." Oh my god she's blaming all this on me.

"Ok 1. Mrs. Carter she came up to me and called me a slut and boyfriend stealer 2. She pushed me." I say getting mad because how could she believe everything that little slut says.

"Well she said"

"Oh I know what she said but that was a total lie and you believe her I cant believe you, even though you've known her longer doesn't mean im the one lying here. I have witnesses."

"Well lets call them in"

"Nicholas Walker and James Walker" I told her.

She picked up her phone and called their teachers.

"Yes can you send Nicholas Walker to my office."

She dialed another number and said "Will you please send James Walker to my office"

She hung up and said they're on their way now.

A few minutes passed. Then finally Fang and Iggy showed up. They came and sat on the chairs next to me.

"So why are we here?" Iggy asked, isn't it obvious?

"Well can you tell me if Lisa pushed Ms. Martinez here or if she just went up to Lisa and punched her for no reason"

"Mrs. Carter Lisa was the one who started it and Max punched her after Lisa pushed her." Iggy explains.

"Nicholas?" Mrs. Carter is simply asking him to explain now.

"Lisa called Max a slut and pushed her so Max punched her in self defense clearly." He explained it better then Iggy.

"Ok Max you get one warning."

"Thanks"

"You three may leave, Max you are excused for being tardy because I called you out before the bell rang."

"Ok"

So we all head to our classes.

"I hate sluts they drive me crazy" Iggy says

"I know right" Fang says.

"I know I don't like them for sure" I told them

"Well I'll see you guys later" I tell them.

"See ya" Says Iggy.

"Later" If you can guess, Fang.

END OF SCHOOL

Yes I'm out of that hell hole!

Ok so where are my boys? I look around to find them talking to some girls, shall I say some more SLUTS for crist sakes I thought we got over this?

I'm just going to walk home alone I guess. So I leave them talking to those sluts.

After 5 minutes of walking I hear patting feet behind me, I don't look back because I know who it is.

"Hey, why did you ditch us?" Iggy first to talk one again.

I don't talk because I thought they didn't like girls like that.

"Dude what did you do to her?" Fang asks Iggy. But I keep walking.

"We are going to get you to talk to us and we are going to make you laugh." Iggy tells me.

That's when I feel arms go around me and they pick me up. I look up to see only Iggy. I cant believe he's carrying me.

"I'll put you down when you talk" He told me.

So I try and wiggle my way out of his arms but he has his grip on me. That's when I start to kick and I hit a place where no guy wants to be kicked.

"Owww"

But before I can get outta his arms Fang grabs me.

"Oh no you don't. If you just talk I'll put you down."

"Fuck Fuck Fuck." Iggy says on the ground.

"Dude you ok?"

"Ok now I am. Let me see her" So Fang gives me to Iggy.

I didn't even notice that we are almost home.

So they bring me into their house to Fangs room. Iggy's still holding me.

"Come on you have to talk sometime." If you guess it, it's Iggy.

"Does she have a ticklish spot?" Fang asks. Oh no hes gonna pay for this someday when he least expects it.

"I don't know but lets find out"

Iggy goes for my tummy but I'm not ticklish there. Then he goes for my neck not ticklish there ether. Finally her goes for my thighs crap Iggy! I started to kick but I didn't laugh.

"Come on Max you know you want to laugh. I'll stop if you talk to us."

I started to laugh but I didn't talk.

I lasted about 5 minutes until I yelled "Stop Iggy stop!"

He stopped and said "Are you gonna tell us why you wont talk to us?"

"Fine you win! But you guys are gonna pay!" I told them.

"I _was _mad because you guys said you didn't like sluts and here you were talking to them. So I thought you guys were lying to me. There you freakin happy now!"

"Max you do know that those girls were coming on to us and we were telling them to leave us alone." Iggy told me.

**Hope you liked it. **

**R&R please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I'm leaving today to my home town and I'm gonna be gone for awhile. But I'll try my best after this to update whenever I can because I cant believe I was gone that long. Hopefully I get back soon and write some more :) **

**Fangs POV**

"Wow you guys your so not like other guys." Max said sounding satisfied.

"That's us." Iggy said.

"Well we already know not to believe people like Lisa they're nothing but trouble, so we try and stay away." I said, wow I am talking more than usual.

That's when I pull out my ipod. I put it on its speaker thing. Face down starts to play. Max knows the song. (**AN: I'm not gonna waste your time putting lyrics on here, so if you want to here the song look it up, its by the red jumpsuits something like that well I think oh well lol**)

She's mouthing the words. She seems more of a type to listen to different music. Well I don't know because I only knew her for like what 2 or 3 days. But maybe she listens to all kinds of music.

"You know this song?" Iggy asks.

"Yeah, can you see me silently singing to myself?"

"Well yeah. I was just wondering"

I just sit there and give them a half smile.

My ipod just sits there playing through some songs.

That's when one of my favorite songs comes on Lucy. This reminds me of—never mind.

I listen to all different kinds of music.

"Jeez Fang I didn't think you listened to this kind of music" Max says.

"Yeah he does. He doesn't seem like it does he?" Iggy always points out the obvious.

I remember a lot of times when he pointed out such obvious things but it has been going down a lot since we were little kids.

"Yeah I know." Max says. "Why don't you get me something to drink a girl that has been tickled forever needs something to drink."

"Fine I'll go get you something because I'm the one that done it." Iggy gets up and heads out to get her something.

"I didn't think you would be that ticklish there." I didn't even know she was ticklish.

"Well do you have one?" Max asks.

"Nope"

"You're lying." Oh no she knows I do. Well crap.

"Max now you cant do this right now." I say scooting over a bit.

"Oh yes I can because I said you guys _are_ gonna pay."She says getting closer. Oh crap I hope she doesn't find mine!

"Hey I wasn't the one tickling you." Is what I tell her.

"Well you were the one that asked if I had a ticklish spot and most people do, but you didn't have to give him the idea of it." She's still getting closer but slowly. "You know your just giving yourself away, I was kidding when I said your lying, I didn't know if you did or not."

I'm ticklish sorta on my ribs. (**AN: If you don't think people can be ticklish there well try tickling my friend Levi he's only ticklish there and I always forget so it's sometimes hard to.**) But shhhhh she doesn't know that.

Crap….

**Hey im sorry to leave a cliffy but I have to head out. Thanks for reading but I'll update when I get back ok? Is Max gonna get back now or is she gonna get back later? **

**R&R**


End file.
